The Story Continues
by bostonianwriter
Summary: This is the story about Rose and Jack's life after Titanic. Rose thinks that Jack is dead, even though he is not. It is a story about their quest to find each other again. My first Fic, please read. Thanks!
1. The Beginning or the End?

**This is the story of Rose's and Jack's life after the sinking of the Titanic, this is my first story so it might not be too good. Please review. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Thank you so much for reading.**

_April 15, 1912. Carpathia's Main Deck._

"Can I take your name, please, love?" Asked a steward aboard the Carpathia.

"Dawson, Rose Dawson," responded the heart-broken Rose. Taking the name of her one true love. Her life had changed aboard the Titanic because of Jack Dawson and now she was gone and she didn't know what to do with herself. Rose did know, though, she was not going to go back into high society living as a first-class brat with her mother. No, that was behind her now she was going to make a living for herself, keeping the promise she made to Jack, to never give up.

Rose stared at the tall, green lady called the Statue of Liberty. It was a reminder of home of freedom, but to Rose it was false hope. Like a dream that never came true.

As the boat docked she slowly made her way down into the crowds of people. People hoping that there father, brother, or someone they knew made it safely off the Titanic. But, Rose was aware that more than half of these people would go home crying.

As Rose was walking through the masses she tried very hard to make sure that her close-minded mother, or her cold-hearted, horrible ex-fiancée would not catch a glimpse of her.

Rose looked all about her, while weaving through the public. She was so caught up in trying not to be found that she forgot to look in front of her and accidently bumped into a very familiar person.

"Jesus! I'm so sorry, I should have watched were I was goi- MOLLY!" Shouted Rose. Who attacked the woman with a hug. "Oh, Molly! It's so good to see you!"

"Well, hi there Rose. I was hoping I would see you. I'm so glad you made it off that ship alive. I was just thinking to myself if I did not see those two young lovers, Jack and Rose I might not be able to live with myself. By the way, Rose, where's Jack?" Asked Molly.

With that question a familiar pang of heart wrenching sadness filled Rose's heart. She hung her head gravely. Rose knew that Molly was well meaning with asking the question, but it still broke her heart to think that she would never be able to embrace her Jack.

Molly looked at Rose's somber face and immediately cursed herself for being so rude. "Look, Rose, I'm so sorry. Honey, I didn't know. Please forgive me for saying that. I honestly-"

"You didn't know, Molly. I forgive you. He died trying to save me and I thank him every day for that. He saved me in every way a person could be saved. It's sad to see him go so soon."

"Do you know where you'll be staying tonight?" Inquired Molly hoping to change the subject.

"No, not at all," responded Rose enthusiastically. "But, I want it that way. Living for today, not knowing where you're going next."

"Well, that sounds great and all, Rose, but be careful out there, ya hear? Here take this just in case you get in a spot of trouble."

Molly put some crumpled money into Rose's palms.

"No! Molly! I can't accept this!" Rose exclaimed a bit too loudly causing the people standing near too look at the calamity.

"Now, I don't wanna hear any No's. Just take it, Rose. And stop being so darn stubborn."

Rose shot Molly a disapproving look.

"Thanks, for all the help, Mol."

"No problem, sweetheart."

Rose embraced her friend one last time before she again worked to make her way through the masses.

She was going to live - as she had promised her late-lover - on the edge, risky. Rose thought about Jack again, she missed him so. She silently scolded herself for her continued lament. She knew Jack wouldn't want her obsessing over his absence, if he were still alive.

But, little to Rose's knowing, he was.

**So what do you think? My first story, so please review. Love it/Hate it? Please tell me. Thank you so much. -Kirsten**


	2. Jack Lives On

**Hey guys! Me again. I'm sorry I take so long to update. Thanks for all the reviews and I promise I will get the next chapter up soon. Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review!**

_April 14, 1912, Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean._

_Jack and Rose were drifting in a frigid and black sea. All around them the bright stars were reflected onto the water, it would be beautiful at any time besides now. _

_They were among the damned. Waiting, floating in the ice-cold ocean waiting for someone to help. The screams and pleas for help were thinning out now. Jack knew that people were dying, but he refused to let himself give up that easily into the devil's hand. No, he was going to persevere and get out of this mess, for Rose. All for Rose. Jack looked up at his love and her sparkling, emerald eyes. She was pale-white; it pained Jack to see her like that._

_"It's getting quiet," mumbled Rose._

_"Just a few more minutes. It'll take them a while to get the boats organized..." responded a near-frozen Jack._

_Rose didn't move, while Jack was still trying to kick around as much as he could, making sure he did not lose feeling in his legs._

_Jack looked up at Rose. She was staring into space. He knew the truth. There were no boats coming. They were left to die._

_Jack was the first to break the silence, "I don't know about you, but I intend to write a strongly worded letter to the White Star Line about all this."_

_Jack had successfully managed to give Rose a laugh, but it sounded more like a gasp of fear._

_She moved until she was able to stare at Jack._

_"I love you, Jack," Rose mumbled as she took his almost lifeless hands._

_"No… don't say your goodbyes, Rose. Don't do it," Jack scolded strongly._

_"I'm so cold," Rose whimpered in return._

_"__You're going to get out of this... you're going to go on and you're going to make babies and watch them grow and you're going to die an old lady, warm in your bed. Not here. Not this night. Do you understand me?"_

_"I can't feel my body."_

_"Rose, listen to me. Listen. Winning that ticket was the best thing that ever happened to me," Jack was struggling to get the air to speak, but he continued. "It brought me to you. And I'm thankful, Rose. I'm thankful."_

_Jack's voice was trembling with the cold, which was permeating his body up to his heart. But, Jack refused to let his eyes waver._

_"You must do me this honor... promise me you will survive... that you will never give up... no matter what happens... no matter how hopeless... promise me now, and never let go of that promise."_

_"I promise."_

_Then Jack muttered the words, "Never let go."_

_Rose responded with the upmost sincerity to her love, "I promise. I will never let go, Jack. I'll never let go."_

_Rose gripped Jack's hand tightly and rested her head next to his. They were listening to the lapping of the water._

_Slowly and quietly Jack faded from consciousness, into a deep sleep, thinking of all the memories he had shared with this amazing women next to him. He let himself slip into oblivion._

Jack sluggishly rose from his slumber; he was still in the unbelievably freezing water. He was chilled to the bone. He didn't have feeling in his legs or arms. The only thing keeping him from dying was his Rose.

Jack lifted his cramped and frozen neck from the door, to look at Rose. His eyes ascended until he could look at her, only to find that she was gone.

This sent Jack into a panic attack. His mind was moving a thousand miles per minute, for a second he thought the worse and as soon as he said that he immediately cursed himself. Jack tried getting all the feeling he could back in his body. He slowly made his way around the door looking above him and below him. He then began to move slowly to look between the lifeless bodies whose souls went with _Titanic_. Jack continued to gaze over the calm water. Rose was nowhere to be found.

He slowly made his way back to the door. Jack pushed himself upon it. He lied with his face up to the stars, the harsh wind causing him to shiver harshly. It was utterly quiet now. No more screams, no more whispers. Jack was left to himself and the stars. He had never felt more alone.

Jack continued to scrutinize the hundreds of thousands of stars in the great sky when he heard a call.

"Is there someone out there!" He heard faintly.

He turned to see three men sprawled out inside a lifeboat labeled _Californian_. Jack couldn't believe this sight. He knew he was dead now. He was dreaming or hallucinating.

"I'm here!" Jack tried to shout, but it sounded much more like a whisper.

Jack looked at his surroundings. Looking for something that could get him out of this torment. He looked to his right at Officer Wilde. Dead, he was bearing a whistle in his frozen white lips. Jack slowly inched his way over to the officer. He removed the silver whistle from the man's ice-cold lips. Jack blew into it. It was faint at first, but Jack then put more effort into his trying.

Fifth Officer Hill of the _SS Californian_ heard this barely audible sound.

"Row towards there," Officer Hill commanded to his men.

They reached an exhausted Jack and pulled him into the lifeboat. Jack shivering extremely. The sailors put layers and layers of blankets on top of Jack. The men cruised their way back to the ship.


	3. Author Note

**Hey guys! It's me Kirsten. I am not really into author's notes in the middle of stories, but I felt you guys deserve an apology. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for not updating fast enough. I got into the Massachusetts state championships for cross country and the competition is this weekend. (Wish me luck!) And if that isn't enough, I am also having a severe case of writer's block and if anyone wants to give me suggestions to this story if they grant me permission, I will incorporate their idea into my story and gladly mention their hard work in the next chapter. (Starting with a big grazie to Laania for her idea about the hallucinating). Thank you guys so much for reading my story and thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Tanto Amore,**

**Kirsten**


	4. Back Alley Labryinth

**Hey Guys! It's me again! I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. But, I'm done with this chapter! It is somewhat short and not as interesting as the others. I have some original characters here, they are going to help the story overall. Please review! Thank you so much!**

_April 16, 1912. Random Back Alley of New York, New York._

Rose gazed at the poverty stricken families on the streets of New York. She felt a lump rise in her throat, children as young as 3, were digging in dirty trash cans and wearing clothing that was hardly suitable for harsh nights. Rose quickly took off her earrings that her father had given her before he had passed. They cost over $100, they were an expensive, unneeded gift in her current conditions. She spotted a middle-aged woman carrying a small child. Rose rushed over to the pair and thrusted out her arm containing the diamonds. The woman jumped back in surprise. Her face bore an expression of terror. Rose cursed herself for her rudeness.

"I'm so sorry for frightening you!" Rose tried to say sweetly. " I just seeing you in this state... I just thought maybe you would like these earrings."

The lady stared at Rose with big blue eyes. Slowly she opened her mouth and began to speak.

"I greatly appreciate your generosity, ma'am," The woman started in a heavy New York drawl. " My Jane has been coughing harshly for a week. I'm starting to think hat she has pneumonia. I want a doctor to check up on her. Thank you so much."

The woman snatched the earrings from Rose and hurried along the desolate streets.

Rose wandered along the working class side of New York City. She knew she was not in the world of stuck-up people who turned their heads on any sign of the inferior class.

But, Rose had put that past behind her, but judging on her wardrobe a native could call her a lady who found herself on the wrong side of town. Rose spotted a thrift shop four blocks from where she stood. She rushed down the street and flung open the door to get out of the cold breeze.

A small bell rang out a soft, high-pitched tune, as Rose stepped into the warmth of Mrs. Chase's Thrift Store. A teenage girl sat at the front of the sitting room. She had a light tan, as if she had just been back from a warm place. Long, golden hair flowed down her back. She was slim and had a very slender frame. With the tinkling of the silver bell announcing Rose's arrival, her head shot up to reveal piercing, grey eyes.

"MA!" The girl shouted. For being so small Rose was astonished at what a loud voice this girl had.

"I'm sorry to disturb you or intrude. I was just-" Rose began, but was immediately interrupted by the young girl.

"Oh, you're no disturbance at all! I was just calling for my mother because she will be able to help you far more than I. Please sit down and make yourself comfortable by the fore. You look like your freezing! You mustn't walk in the frigid spring air at night! You could catch a cold, or die of hypothermia, or get some disease! It's all so dangerous!" The girl was going to continue with her ranting were it not for the woman who walked gracefully into their presence. This woman looked like an exact replica of her daughter, except hue mother showed evidence of having lived longer.

When Mrs. Chase stepped into the room, she had an aura about her that commanded attention. Rose knew she fit right in with her mother and the high society crowd. But, her face also showed a look of kindness and sincerity. Rose felt safe here.

"Now, how may I help you, dear?" Asked Mrs. Chase.


	5. Regaining Pride

**Hey guys! Another chapter! Thank you so much for reading and commenting on my story. This chapter is about Cal, and his point of view. I'm sorry if it's confusing. And it's really short. I really wanted to post this chapter. So read and review! Thank you so much! -Kirsten**

_April 15, 1912. Carpathia's Lower Deck._

Cal stepped down to the lower deck of the SS Carpathia. He was bound to find that wretched girl; somewhere inside him he knew that she wasn't dead. She couldn't be, Cal would be made a mockery of. He would be the fool among his peers his social status would go plummeting. He was not about to let that happen.

Cal stared at the pale and cold faces sprawled amongst the deck. He searched for just a glimpse of that flaming red hair.

Then there standing before him was his Rose.

"You think you could get away that easily?" Cal snarled into the woman's ear. The woman let out a shriek and jumped around to see her captor.

"What do you think you're doing, mister?" The woman asked in a heavy Irish accent. The woman was not Rose, much to Cal's fury, but a tan, Irish working girl who could possibly give Cal a run for his money's worth. She had a spray of freckles across her shocked and surprised face.

"I'm so sorry," Cal responded trying to smooth his voice enough to appeal to the woman. He quickly left her and the lower decks altogether. Just missing a figure bundled up in a wool blanket.

Cal paraded down the gangplank leaving the wretched mother of his ex-fiancée to fend for herself. His mind was still on Rose he did like her. Of course, he didn't love her, she was just a tool or an accessory attached to his arms at all times to make him look good in his crowd. She would basically be there to satisfy his every need. And if she could not satisfy "every" need he had an array of mistresses to choose from. Starting from the engagement Cal took up dozens of mistresses, since Rose was too stubborn to give herself to him. But she was willing to give herself to that bastard of a man, Dawson.

Dawson, he thought to himself. What if she used Dawson? Maybe she isn't dead at all just under a different name?

Cal quickly found an attendant who was trying to keep order among the survivors all chaotically causing havoc at the dock.

"Excuse me, sir, but may I read the list of survivors one last time?" Cal asked putting on an air of upmost sadness.

"Here," the attendant responded thrusting the clipboard on Cal's hands. He quickly rushed off to go help other distraught and confused people.

Cal hurriedly skimmed through the lists until he came upon the D's. There was Walter Dalton, Frank Danch, Abigail Darra, and finally Rose Dawson.

He had found her.


End file.
